Save Me From Myself
by gucciluverkiss
Summary: Total Liason and GSpin! The complete summary, and my own personal rants, are on the first page. But I promise you will enjoy it. At least I think you will. Hopefully. READ PLEASE! Just rated T as a precaution.
1. So Gone

More Info- Takes place When Jason gets out of jail. He is acquitted for Alcazar's "murder" (still dont believe he's dead!). Spinelli is a little more anti- Sam. He is also way closer to Georgie. As you will notice in my other stories to come, as well as this one, I tend to have Georgie as at least one of the main characters. I feel she was under-used. Im also still mad that she got killed off. She did not deserve that. They should have given her the same amount of airtime as Lulu. And at least one guy besides Dillon. Okay, sorry about that. I tend to rant about my favorite shows when I am not happy with them. Oh and by the way, this story is **NOT** for Lulu, Lucky, or Sam fans. At this moment right now, though, I do like Lucky and Sam because they are no longer, mainly Sam, letting their lives be about Jason and Liz and they have all, thank gawd, found civil ground with each other. You have no idea how great it feels to be able to like Sam and Lucky again. I totally hate Lulu, though. She is annoying, self-centered, and a slut. Well, now you've heard me rant on long enough. So please enjoy the story and feel free to review afterwards. I dont even care if you say something negative. In fact, I would love some constructive criticism. That way I know what Im doing right and wrong and y'all arent too bored and annoyed. **NOW START READING, GOSH DARNIT!!**

* * *

Lucky couldnt believe what Liz did. She snuck around behind his back to see Jason. One of his friends who works with him told him that Liz met with Jason on the docks and they looked like the average, loving family with Cameron and Jake. Thats what infuriated him the most. Cameron and Jake were his family. and he wasnt about to let some hitman take that away from him. He sat on the couch, waiting for Liz to get back from her "date" with Jason .

As Liz walked in, she noticed that something was wrong with Lucky. She carefully put the boys upstairs asked cautiously when she arrived back downstairs, "Whats wrong, Lucky?"

She knew that look in his eyes. He got that look everytime he talked about Jason.

"I recieved a very interesting call from Officer Hiller today. Seems he saw you on the docks with Jason allowing him to spend time with **MY **kids."

"My kids," Liz muttered under her breath. Apparently she didnt say it soft enough.

"What did you say?!" Lucky asked, his voice quickly rising with anger.

"They are my kids!," Liz said with more strength than she felt. "They are not your kids. At least Jason treats Cameron like someone who matters. You cant even muster up two words to the boy you claim to love."

Lucky was about to retaliate. She could see that he was about to explode. With her newly found courage, she said, "Im taking the kids and Im leaving. I dont know where I will go, but I know I cant stay here with you. Youre not the same person I fell in love with. Youre not the person I married."

As she went upstairs to get the boys and gather their stuff, Lucky stopped her. He grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall. "You are **NOT** taking my son away from me."

Liz tried to break free, but Lucky was too strong. She knew the only way to save herself was to tell him the truth once and for all. "Jake isnt yours. He's Jason's." Her plan worked. Lucky was so stunned that he let go of Liz. She used this time to get the boys and some of their stuff. In just a few short minutes she was out of there with two sleeping children and absolutely no idea where to go.

* * *

As Liz was driving, she kept trying to figure out where she could go. She needed to go somewhere where not too many questions would be asked and people wouldnt try to push her back to Lucky. Then it hit her. She didnt really know why she didnt think of it sooner.

Cam had finally woken up from his nap and noticed where he was. "Mommy, where are we going?" He whispered so he wouldnt wake Jake. "Sweetie, we're gonna go see Jason for a little. Is that all right with you?" Cameron had a really big smile on his face after his mom said that. "Yea! I love Jason. He's really nice and likes trains, too."

Liz was glad that Cameron liked Jason. She just hoped he wouldnt be too upset about this impromtu visit.


	2. I'll Stand By You

Jason couldnt help but think over the last few days. Everything was going great. He was spending time with Liz and Cameron and Jake, just like a real family. He knew, however, that was as close as they could ever be. He couldnt have the fairy-tale life with them because she was with Lucky.

As Jason sighed, he heard a knock coming from the front door. Its only 6:30 so its probably sonny about business. Lord knows if it was Carly, he would have found out by now. What he didnt expect was for Liz and the boys to be at the front door when he answered. Cameron practically ran right into Jason. "Jason!" They hugged each other until the other was out of breath. Jason was quite taken aback by the force Cameron had around his neck.

One look at Liz told Jason that this wasnt just a happy, little surprise visit. "Uh, Cam, why dont you keep an eye on your brother here in the living room and play with your trains while I talk to your mom." Cameron just smiled that big boy smile. "Okay." Liz and Jason set up a playpen for Jake to continue his nap in while Cam plays with his trains.

As soon as everyone was settled, Jason and Liz went into the kitchen to talk. Before Jason could get one word in, Liz started on, "I left Lucky". Jason was shocked. He didnt expect that to come out of her mouth. "What? Why? Did he hurt you? Did he do anything to the boys?" "Well, not exactly, but-" She was cut off when Jason grabbed her arm. She flinched because it was the same arm that Lucky had grabbed earlier. Jason, however, was much more gentle. He looked down at her quickly bruising arm in his hand. "Did he do this to you?" Jason asked in as calm a voice as he could muster, but he could feel the blood rushing up to his face, his whole body filling with rage. Oh, how he could just kill Lucky for hurting her.

Liz could sense Jason getting angry. "Jason, listen. All he did was grab me. He didnt harm the children at all. Just let it be. Im not going back to him, I promise. Thats why I came here. I didnt know where else to go. I knew if I went to my grandmother's or Nikolas and Emily's they would ask too many questions and try to get me to give Lucky another chance. I knew you wouldnt judge me or try and get every little detail out of me. Plus I know how much you love Jake. And you even treat Cameron like hes your own son. Im glad we have you in our lives. We're better with you."

Jason just smiled. He was so glad that Liz trusted him this much. He just wished there was a way to take all the sadness and pain away from her. He could see it in her eyes even when she tried to hide it with a smile. "Are you hungry? I bet you havent eaten anything. I'll cook something. I know how much you love my cooking." Upon hearing that last sentence, Liz smiled. It was her first genuine smile since earlier that day when they first met up with Jason. He always knew how to cheer her up even when she just wanted to cry.


	3. Anytime You Need a Friend

I didnt say this on the last chapter but in every fanfiction story i have ever read, there was always this so here it goes: I dont own any of the characters or General Hospital itself, though if I did that would be pretty awesome. Im so sorry it took me forever to update. Between baby-sitting and my over-riding fear of screwing up Spinelli, I havent really been able to write. I hope you all like this chapter. I totally did it from my head which im very proud of. Forgive me if my Spinelli is off a bit. I also took the liberty of making this chapter longer than most, but that was just an accident. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed or just read. It totally made me feel super-good. This is how I would have liked the LIASON storyline to go. Well, they could have at least given us a happier ending. Im still really pissed about it. While their last real scene together (in the rain) was good, I still hate the writers for doing what they did. Now there is no chance they will ever get together for real. I spent so much time and energy in that relationship. I apologize if Im scaring anyone, but I take my soaps very seriously and when someone screws with the very patient and avid viewer the way they did, it is unfair and uncalled for. Just for your info, on every chapter, just for kicks, Im gonna post my own rants. Believe me, I have plenty more to say when it comes to General Hospital.

* * *

7:00 and a friday night. For the average teenager those words in the same sentence almost always meant dates, parties, or just hanging out with friends. But not for Georgie Jones. She was not the average teenager. She loved to read and in return was labeled a geek. Guys werent exactly knocking down her door, asking her out. Especially when you are the teenaged divorced niece of the police commisioner. As much as Georgie didnt care what other people thought of her, she still wished that someone would notice her. And by someone she meant Spinelli. He was a really great guy who was so optimistic. He cared about everyone. Plus his personality, while some mistake it for a stoner, she thought he was original and charming. Yes, Georgie has it **BAD** for Spinelli. She just wished that he would notice it.

Spinelli was so excited. He finally had a date with the fair Lulu. It was his big chance to impress her with his casanova skills and show her that he wasnt just some stoner cyber geek that everyone thought of him. First step to the greatest date ever was to find the perfect place for it to be. Spinelli knew the right place to have it located.

Georgie was hoping for a quiet night. She was hoping to avoid everybody as much as possible. Things seemed to be working pretty well, so far. Maxie was busy with Cooper doing god knows what while trying to avoid getting caught by Mac. Dillon was too busy chasing Lulu around town like some sick little puppy so that, too, was taken care of. And then there was Spinelli. Georgie was sure that he, too, was following Lulu around, trying to get her attention. That part disgusted Georgie the most. Spinelli is so great to Lulu and she constantly ignores him just so she can feel loved by everybody. It is just wrong, but Spinelli was too optimistic to see Lulu for who she truly was and Georgie was too nice to ever try and force Spinelli to come to his senses.

Just as Georgie was contemplating her thoughts, the door to the near empty diner swung open and Spinelli came running towards the counter with a purpose. "Oh, Wise One, Im in dire need of your lovely assistance. The Jackel was wondering, since this fine establishment will closing early tonight, if he could possibly borrow it, and maybe even yourself, for tonight?" Georgie didnt know how to react. To her, it sounded like he was- but he couldnt. Could he?

"Why do you want to borrow Kelly's tonight?" Georgie asked, hoping for the answer she had been waiting almost a year for. "Fair Lulu and I have a date," Spinelli said proudly. Georgie masked her disappointment with a look that was supposed to say 'Im happy for you'. She just didnt think she could pull it off. 'I guess I'll have to keep waiting' Georgie thought to herself sadly while Spinelli rambled on about his plans for Lulu. "...and that is why the Jackel has come here. To see if the Wise One could help a very grateful friend out just this once?" Georgie looked into Spinelli's eyes and saw how his entire soul, it seemed, was waiting breathlessly for her answer. Like she was going to say no to him. "Sure. I would love to help you out, Spinelli."

Spinelli looked like he could have kissed her right then and there. "Oh, thank you Wise One. The Jackel owes you for an eternity." Spinelli jumped up and ran outside to call Lulu and let her know of the plans. Georgie sighed. Why couldnt he look at her the same way he looks at Lulu. She was wiping down the counters when the last customers left. 'I guess I should start getting ready for Spinelli's big date' she thought miserably. Not even a minute after she started setting their table, Spinelli came in and looked like someone had just destroyed his computer. Almost instantly Georgie had a funny feeling about what happened. "You can stop setting the table. There wont be a date. Lulu isnt showing up." Georgie's heart broke for Spinelli. No one, especially him deserved what he had to endure with her. "What happened?" Georgie asked cautiously. She didnt want it to seem like she was prying too much. "She claims there was a family emergency, but I heard Roman Polanski in the background laughing with her. She ditched me for him."

Georgie could not believe that Lulu could be so mean. And Dillon, of all people, had no right to willingly participate in that evil bitch's reign of terror and humiliation. Georgie wrapped her arms around Spinelli and hugged him. "I know Im not tall, blonde, and beautiful, but if you wanted to, you know, we could hang out." Spinelli smiled. He was so lucky to have Georgie in his life. "You may not be blonde, but you are most definitly beautiful. Youre also the best friend a guy could ever have." Georgie's smile didnt quite reach her eyes. Friend. Yeah, that is what she wanted to be with him was just friends. She couldnt even remember the last time she didnt feel this way about Spinelli. As they sat in a not too uncomfortable silence, Spinelli's phone rang. "Hello? Oh, Stone Cold. What may I ask is the reason for this- oh, yes. I will definitly get right on that. You can count on me, sir." Spinelli hang up the phone quickly and stood up. Georgie assumed her "date"with Spinelli would have to wait because he was being recruited by Jason to do something, no doubt mob-related. It's not that she didnt want him working for Jason and Sonny. She was always so afraid that he would get himself in too deep with the mob in general and eventually get himself killed.

"We need two cheeseburgers, chicken fingers, and 3 things of fries, stat!" Georgie just blinked. "What?" "Stone Cold has given me the task of bringing food home for Fair Elizabeth and her son." Georgie almost laughed. That was what the phone call was about. Man, did she feel stupid. "Sure, I'll go get the foods ready." After about 30 minutes of cooking food and making something for themselves as well, Georgie went with Spinelli to Jason's with, not just food, but some just-discovered confidence to get Spinelli to see her as more than a friend.

* * *

Please review! I would also like it if someone could post a review that also states how to get my email alerts for certain stories to work. I have been looking at all the files in the profile area and it says that the alerts are enabled. If someone can please help me that would be great.


	4. Chasing Pavements

So, I haven't updated this story in a loooooooooooooooooooooong time! And clearly so much has happened on GH since then. Well, let me clear things up. Pretend the Lucky in this story is the Greg Vaughn one (unless you just hate Lucky in general then imagine him however you like). I say this because, while i havent been the biggest Lucky fan in the past, the show has now made me love him because JJ is back. Thank gawd! However they have made me seriously despise Elizabeth now. Gawd the writers have really ruined her character. pregnant again?!? whatever. and i still am not the biggest lulu fan and in my future stories she will be a villian. same goes for sam. this basically is still based in 2008ish. though i am use current storylines as influences. and again, please forgive me if spinelli is a little ooc. hes the main reason i have been so hesitant to continue this story. cant really write him that good. ps, for new readers georgie is alive and will not die at all in any of my stories because she is too great of a character to be wasted like that! now on with the story!

As Jason was about to get the pasta ready to be served, he heard something break. He ran into the living room to find out what it was. When he ran in there, he saw Liz trying to clean up a glass of fruit juice that Cam had just accidentally broken and spilled. Liz had grabbed a towel from the kitchen and started collecting the glass before she cleaned up the juice. "Im so sorry, Jason. Cam lost his grip." Jason was about to say something to Liz when Cam started crying. Jason bent down and talked to Cam. "Hey, buddy. It's alright. It was just an accident. It's okay." Cam looked up at Jason with a defeated face and tears in his eyes. "Do you hate me now?" Jason looked at him, shocked that he would ask such a thing over an accident. "Hate you? Why would you think I would hate you over an accident?" "Because daddy screamed at me and told me he hated me after I spilled my drink all over his work papers the other day." Jason looked at Liz. She couldn't believe that Lucky would say such a thing to Cam. "Well, you dont have to worry about him anymore," Liz told Cam as she was trying to soothe him. "Sweetie, Im leaving Lucky. We're no longer going to be living there." Cam looked confused. "So, where are we gonna live now?" Liz didnt have an answer for him. Jason, however, did. "You guys are gonna stay here with Spinelli and me for the time being." "Just until I can get on my feet," Liz felt compelled to add. She didnt want to become some burden on Jason. Not after everything he has done for her and her kids. She gave Jason a small smile as a thanks. Jason gave a smile back. "Does this mean your my new daddy?" Cam asked innocently. Jason and Liz went wide-eyed at hearing this question. Liz recovered first and abruptly changed the subject. "What's that smell?" Jason sniffed as well and it took him a moment to realize that he had forgotten about the pasta on the stove. Jason jumped and ran into the kitchen where the pasta was a little too done. Trying not to laugh, Liz said, "I guess we'll just have to order take out." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a little after 7pm and Jake was getting restless. He was really hungry. Finally at a quarter past 7, the door opened and in came Spinelli and Georgie with the food. "The Jackal and the Golden One have brought food for the hungry." They put the food on the counter in the kitchen and served it. Cam ate his chicken fingers and fries while Jake had his baby food and Liz and Jason had burgers. As soon as everyone was done eating, Liz and Georgie put the kids to bed while Jason and Spinelli went to the docks to check on a shipment for Sonny. "So, how are you, Liz?" Georgie asked when they came back downstairs. "How much do you know?" Liz asked Georgie. Georgie hesitated. "Uh, well, the truth is that apparently Lucky went straight to Sam after whatever it is that happened between you two and told her everything. And of course, Sam gleefully told her bff Maxie and together theyre painting the town red with the news of your break-up. Its really sick, honestly. They both act like they won some huge price or something. And for what its worth, Im really sorry for everything that has happened to you over the past two years. You deserve better. " Georgie added the last part because she felt that Liz really needed to hear it. Nobody deserves the kind of crap Liz has gone through lately. Liz genuinely smiled at Georgie. "Thank you Georgie. That does mean a lot. So, do you know how his family is taking it?" She really meant Lulu because she knew Lulu had a bit of a problem with her and her "treatment" towards her brother. "Well, I dont think Luke was that surprised. I heard him say to Bobbie at the hospital that he had a feeling that it would happen sooner or later. He doesnt blame you for leaving. I just hope he helps Lucky straighten his life out again. And Lulu wasnt taking it so well, though. She thinks that your treating Lucky unfairly." Liz was about to say something when Georgie added, "I know, I know. Theres more to the story than she realizes. But shes Lulu. She is completely oblivious to everything around her. She steals your boyfriends from you and then treats your best friend like crap. All she does is just drag him through the mudd to be able to just look at her and then dumps him at any given minute for Logan. Gawd, all he does is help her in any way possible and she could just care less. She doesnt appreciate him and he is too nice to see just how horrible she really is!" Georgie was a little embarrassed that she just lost control like that in front of Liz. "Sorry about that. I dont normally get to rant like that like and I just took advantage of your ear for the moment." Liz just chuckled. "You really like him, dont you?" Georgie was taken aback. "What? No. No! I just think that, uh, oh, forget it. I do like him. I like him alot. But I cant say anything. I mean, seriously, he has like the biggest crush on Lulu. And my last relationship ended because of her and - ugh! Why cant I have normal relationships?" Again, Liz laughed. "Honey, we live in Port Charles. There are no such things as normal relationships here. I think I can attest to that." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Isn't fair Georgie great? She's wise and funny, and beautiful and-" Spinelli stopped talking abruptly after hearing Jason chuckle. He had never heard Stone Cold laugh before so he knew what he had said must have been really funny. "Did you just chuckle, Stone Cold?" "I couldnt help it. It amazes me how oblivious you are to the world around you." Spinelli was confused now. "Georgie clearly likes you." "The Golden One does not like the Jackal in the sense that you are getting at. She would have told me if she did. Besides, she's probably not over Dillon anyway." Jason sighed. "Well, of course she isnt going to tell you. Your too obsessed with Lulu to notice anything about Georgie." Spinelli immediatly got on the defense. "The jackal does not obsess over the fair Lulu. Yes, I do help her out occasionally. And I would like to be more than just friends with her but- I guess I do see the point that you are trying to make." Jason rolled his eyes. "About time. Georgie is better for you anyways. Just dont let her wait too long. She doesnt deserve that." And with that, Jason started walking back to the car, leaving Spinelli to ponder this new revelation.

Well, there you go. Sorry if the last part of this sucked. Havent written this in forevers so, yeah. Review or dont. Trust me, I am a review whore. Its just fun to know people actually read the crap I spew out. Have fun reading!!! Peace. I will update by this weekend. You can hold me to that!!! 


	5. Me, Myself, and I

Hi. Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. At least I didn't make you wait two years for the next chapter, huh? Okay, so I would just like to thank everyone for reading this story. I got some really great reviews as well and I would just like to thank all of you for that. I'm not gonna lie. I was really hesitant to keep this story going, but you all seem to like it so what the hell? I will keep at it til y'all tell me to stop. So here is my newest chapter. I apologize for any of the characters being OOC. I am trying my darnest writing them into respectable versions of their show selves. Hope you like it. Oh, and I, in no way shape or form, own General Hospital or anything in that nature. Read and Enjoy!!!

As Liz looked around the latest apartment she and Jason were checking out that day, she couldn't help but think about everything that has happened to her lately. She honestly thought she would be with Lucky forever. He had helped her through her horrible rape. It appeared as if everything that life seemed to throw at them paled dramatically in comparison to their love for one another. Until now. He just wasn't the same Lucky anymore. The drugs were really taking a toll on him. She desperately wanted him to get better, but she knew that she couldn't be the reason for him to get clean. She had hoped that Cameron and Jake would be enough for him to break his bad habit, but it appeared to not be true. She tried desperately to will herself to feel the way she felt about him all those years ago, but she just couldn't. She loved Lucky, but she wasn't in love with him. Not in the way she felt for Jason. After much deliberation with herself, she was finally coming to terms with the fact that her heart would always belong to Jason. No matter how hard she tried to fight it or convince herself that his lifestyle was too dangerous or that he was still in love with Sam, it didn't matter. She could feel it in her heart. She was finally accepting that Jason would always be the person for her that she would want to share her life with forever. She jumped out of her own head when she heard Jason come back in from talking to the landlord.

"So, what do you think?" Jason asked, looking around the place before settling on Liz. The smile on his face quickly disappeared when he saw the look Liz was currently sporting.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Liz looked at Jason. She didn't realize she was thinking so hard.

"Nothing. I was just thinking. Uh, I'm not really feeling this place. It's too dreary. I need something with a little more life."

"Well, you know Sonny's old penthouse is still available. Sonny wouldn't mind."

Liz just laughed. "And risk the wrath of Carly? No thank you. God only knows how she's going to react when she finds out about us playing house right now. Just imagine how she'll be if she were to find out that I'm staying in her old penthouse. Besides, I thought we had a deal. I allow you to pay for most of the place's worth and place guards on the place as long as I could pick the place. And as nice and spacious as these places have been, I would prefer something that didn't scream "Mobster". No offense," She quickly added the last part at fear of offending Jason, but surprisingly all he did was chuckle.

"You're right that was the agreement."

Liz sighed. "I'm sorry for being difficult, but I honestly would prefer something that had a backyard or something to where the kids could play. It just doesn't seem right that most of their childhood should be spent living in a closed off apartment."

Jason pondered on that thought until something occurred to him. "I think I have the perfect place for you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Jason and Liz were apartment-hunting, Georgie and Spinelli were left in charge of Cameron and Jake. Georgie was happy to finally have some alone time with Spinelli, even if it was with Cam and Jake. She didn't mind baby-sitting them because she liked them and Liz as well. She was happy to allow Liz to get some time to herself. Georgie goes over to Cam.

"Hey, Cam. What are you playing?"

"Trains," Cam says shyly to her.

"Can I play with you?"

Cam just nods and smiles bashfully and hands her a small toy train to play with. Meanwhile, Spinelli is holding Jake and talking to him.

"Hey, mini Stone Cold. What do you want to do? Huh? You want to play with your toys? Come on. Let's go see what we have to play with."

Just as Spinelli was about to get Jake's toys out, his phone rang. He placed Jake back into the playpen and looked at his phone and saw that Lulu was calling him. With a smile on his face, he answered.

"Greetings, the Blonde One. What can the Jackal assist you with today?"

Upon hearing Spinelli answer his phone and hearing his greeting towards Lulu, she rolled her eyes. Wonder what she wants today, Georgie thought to herself bitterly.

"You need the Jackal's services on what exactly? Oh, no that's no problem at all. Anything for you Blonde One. I'll be there shortly."

As Spinelli ended his conversation with Lulu and faced Georgie, she quickly hid her disappointment and feigned interest when asking about his phone call.

"So, what did Lulu want your help with?"

Not noticing the slight bitterness in Georgie's tone, Spinelli happily told her about his conversation with Lulu.

"The Blonde One needs the Jackal's assist with a cyber matter. Are you going to be fine here by yourself with Fair Elizabeth's offspring?"

Georgie faked a smile for Spinelli. "Oh, yeah. I'll be fine. You go help Lulu with her problem."

Spinelli practically skipped out of the penthouse. As the door closed, Georgie's fake smile fell and her face then occupied her sadness at, once again, playing second fiddle to Lulu. God, I'm so sick of always coming second to Lulu. First Dillon leaves me for her and I honestly don't think that Spinelli's ever going to see me as more than a friend or what he views Lulu as. Maybe it's time I start looking for new guys out there.

Georgie was brought out her thoughts by Cam, who was pulling on her sleeve.

"Are you and Spinelli dating?" Cam asked with a tiny voice.

Georgie laughed humorlessly at his question.

"No. I can assure you we are not dating."

Her answer caused Cam to light up.

"Good. You can be my girlfriend then. Here's a train. Let's play."

Georgie laughed at this and began playing trains with Cam. As she was playing trains with him, she thought to herself that maybe she really should try to find a new guy for herself. There were plenty of fish in the sea, as the old saying goes. She just hopes she can find one who hasn't been affected with Lulu's succubus-like charms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz looked around the small house in shock. It was perfect. Jason had taken her to a small but quaint house in a secluded area in town that he had found one day. It was near the hospital and Cam's day-care. Again, it was perfect. The backyard was big enough for her boys to play in and the house wasn't over-sized to the point where she could feel alone, but big enough to where she didn't feel suffocated. She looked at Jason, who had entered behind her and had a big smile on his face.

"Do you like it?" Jason asked, but judging by the look on her face, he already had the answer.

"I love it. This is exactly the kind of house I wanted. It's the perfect size for us and the boys will love the backyard." She turned to Jason and smiled at him. "Thank you, Jason. This is perfect." They both sat down on the bench outside the house. "How is it that you always seem to know what it is that I need?"

Jason just smiled and shrugged. They were subconsciously moving closer together until their lips finally touched. Liz was on cloud 9. It was just as amazing as the last time they kissed and she just wanted nothing more than to continue kissing and never stop, but she knew that wasn't possible. So, she reluctantly pulled away from Jason and sighed.

"Jason, as much as I want to keep on kissing you, I know I can't. I love you and I think I always have, but right now I need to be on my own. I haven't been on my own in a long time and after everything that happened with Lucky and just this past year in general, I just need to discover who I am as a person again. I want you to know that I really do love you and want to be in a relationship with you again, but I think I should wait until I'm back on my feet again."

Liz looked at Jason, expecting the worst because that's the way her luck has been lately, but he just gave her a small smile while tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I am willing to wait as long as it takes. I love you, too and I love the boys. I want nothing more than to be family with you. You take as long as you need. I'll be waiting."

Liz gave Jaon a teary smile. She couldn't believe how her luck was finally changing for the better. She had her boys, who were perfectly healthy and amazingly sane for what they had endured in their short lives. She had the perfect house to start over in. And now it seemed she finally found the perfect man who was willing to wait for her to get her life together. It really seemed like she was finally going to be happy.

There you have it folks. The end of the fic. Just kidding. Still PLENTY more left. Ha! You're all stuck with me now. In all seriousness, I feel quite proud of that chapter and hope that you liked it as much as I did. I apologize if the grammer was crap in the story. I would go back and check it out, but I am too lazy and have a very short attention span. Just be thankful you got this damn chapter people! So feel free to review and let me know what you liked or didn't like. Also, I am really interested in a Georgie/Johnny pairing for some reason. I blame it on those great fanfiction stories on this site with the pair. The next chapter will have them interacting and flirting with fun banter and I was wondering y'all would prefer a Georgie/Johnny pairing or GSpin. Unlike the Liason part of this fic (they are still the main pairing), the Georgie part of this story is going to be the "which guy should she end up with" storyline so I need your input on who she should end up with. But I promise that no matter what happens, Lulu will not end up with Johnny. I would not do that to Georgie. Again, hope you enjoyed and feel free to review if you dare. With Love from Me!!! 


End file.
